


Practising My Porn:  Oral Sex #1

by AbaddonsDaughter (Krekta)



Series: Practising My Porn [2]
Category: Doctor Who (for grown-ups), Iron Man (Movies), James Bond (Movies), Redemption Reef, Sherlock (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies), Torchlight - Fandom, Torchwood
Genre: M/M, Male-Male Sex, Oral Sex, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-11
Updated: 2014-04-11
Packaged: 2018-01-19 00:25:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1448533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krekta/pseuds/AbaddonsDaughter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A character considers the nature of mouths, and one mouth in particular.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Practising My Porn:  Oral Sex #1

That mouth! The perfect bow, sitting on the plushest cushion of a bottom lip he had ever seen on a man; on anyone. Such an expressive orifice too! Pouting, sulking, smirking, mocking, laughing, condemning, relaxed, slack in sleep, concentrating, huffing, teasing, licked by a tongue (never his, yet) and, very rarely, an ‘O’ of surprise or a genuine smile. . .

Add words, add the voice, and he might just come in his pants from the effect; the right words of course, said in the right way; breathy, passionate, rumbling, deep. Filthy words. Oh god, so filthy. 

Then there is the tongue. Such a flexible appendage. Licking and lapping, curling or waggling, being stuck out; used in a childish battle of wills or to prise open his own mouth; parting his teeth, demanding and suggestive. 

The teeth! Nipping and scraping, biting and nibbling. The roof; ribbed, breathing, sucking, wet and hot.

Oh God! All of these parts, applied in such a range of places; enough to make one’s breath catch, one’s eyes water and one’s cock swell and spill.

Later. For now that mouth is performing its most mundane function or devouring. Sweet, scarlet fruit is slurped and nibbled, savoured and swallowed. This is good; eating is erotic, when he does it. Talking too; sharing, teasing, humorous and incisive, intelligent and observant, tender and conspiratorial. 

One day the whole of that mouth will be claimed, made his. Merely a matter of time. Inevitable.


End file.
